


If evidence was required

by isafil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/pseuds/isafil
Summary: Another trial for the translator DeepL, from french to englishIs it weird ? Does it sound english ?Of course, I am nothing without Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss





	If evidence was required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/gifts).



> Another trial for the translator DeepL, from french to english  
> Is it weird ? Does it sound english ?  
> Of course, I am nothing without Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss

 

The night before, Sherlock had suddenly jumped up and whispered an "I'm going out", just before exchanging his pants and shirt for a dirty and oversized tracksuit, while whispering on the phone, his voice counterfeiting:

 "Yeah, hi, it's Shazz, you made me what I asked you, you got the information? Behind the last pile of Vauxhall Bridge?"

 John then blocked his way.

 "What's that, Sherlock? There's no way you're going to sneak into a trap like this on your own. Either I come with you or you don't, it's that simple!"

 The anxiety was felt in his voice and he squeezed the detective's shoulder with such force that Sherlock could no longer move forward and he took the measure of the doctor's determination. He then approached his friend whose eyes were shining with annoyance.

 "John, I...", he began in a low voice. He had a moment of hesitation. "John, you know this is for us, and for Mycroft, don't you?

 None of that, Sherlock, none of that with me, don't try to get me at your little game, it won't work," John replied, hesitating between anger and worry. Sherlock's voice was tinged with an impatient intonation.

 "John, you know I have to go alone. If he sees that I am with someone, even if you follow me from a distance, his sentries will see you and I will never be able to contact him. It's my only chance, John. It's tonight or never. If I don't get the information tonight, it's over."

 As the doctor had still not released his grip, Sherlock looked at him with an unusual smile, impatient of course, but also tinged with a sincere effort to understand what was at stake.

 "You're afraid, aren't you ? You’re afraid something will happen to me, and I won't come back whole, or even at all?

 Your sense of self-preservation is not especially developed, you know," the doctor nodded with a half smile that revealed how little confidence he had in Sherlock's promises. "We know when you leave, but we don't know when or in what condition you return," he added with a grin... He always held Sherlock's shoulder firmly as if, by this pathetic gesture, he was preventing him from leaving their sanctuary.

 Sherlock's lips then rounded into this "o" that was familiar to him and revealed an awareness in him.

 "Do you want  an evidence ? You want me to give you an absolute and unconditional proof that I shall be careful, that nothing will happen to me and that I shall come back tomorrow morning in full ?  Is that what you want?

 "As if you could do that! Even for you, the impossible exists, you know..." And there was so much uncertainty in his voice that Sherlock came closer and blew in his ear:

 "Do you really want  a evidence ? I'll give it to you. But first, close your eyes."

 And as John looked at him without understanding where his friend was going with it, Sherlock repeated a little louder:

 "Come on, close your eyes... That's good," he said after John had lowered his eyelids. Here's your proof..."

 At first, John heard nothing, he was going to reopen his eyes, still expecting a usual Sherlock spin, when he felt shy lips landing on his cheek, just at the corner of his own lips, then approaching his mouth, leaning more firmly, then with an exquisite softness, slightly opening up. There was a slight hesitation, almost a withdrawal, and again John felt the detective's lips come and pick up his own and offer them a light touch, full of a promise that had never before been spoken aloud.

 But as soon as they came to meet him, the lips withdrew. John then opened his eyes. He only had time to see a light silhouette vanish on the stairs and disappear behind the door. With a surprised smile, wondering if he hadn't dreamed this moment, he moistened his lips slightly. Yes, that was it... A tiny honey flavor...

  _Sherlock Holmes kissed me_

 Half a smile lit up his face. The next kiss, he'd be the one to give it. And in his own way.


End file.
